User blog:AnnhilationNation/Razalas (AN's KAK)
Biography Razalas in an ancient Oni, who specialized in murderous affairs, who hardly seems to age. His secret to eternal life, is sacrificing people to a dark lord, in exchange for an everlasting lifespan. He was often hired by Quan Chi to give him a human look, so he could become a bounty hunter in Outworld or Earthrealm, in exchange for the new appearance, as well as foes to test his strength against. Quan Chi hired him to wipe out the Shirai Ryu, after the death of Hanzo Hasashi. After the brutal slaughtering of the entire clan, Quan Chi had summoned the ever lasting oni to wipe out some traitorous scum. For Razalas, this was personal, as Sareena was a long time rival of his within the Netherrealm, as was Ashrah, however, both was for various different reasons. Ashrah has often attempted to kill Razalas to purify herself, however, he always had the upperhand on her. Meanwhile, Sareena was often a rival of her's, after he slain Kia and Jataaka for their failure to Quan Chi. Quan Chi promises him a human form if he can bring him proof of slaying Sareena, however, the vengeful specter wants blood for his clan. Special Moves #''Homerun Swing'' — Razalas does a tremendous uppercut and then swings his kanabo at his opponent, knocking them away. #''Kanabo Smash'' — Razalas jumps up and slams his Kanabo down, causing tremor damage, popping the opponent up for additional attack #''Flamethrower'' — Razalas opens his mouth, and releases a torrent of flame from his mouth #Skull Napalm —Razalas throws a flaming skull at his opponent, like a molotov cocktail. #''Sweet Chin Music — Razalas extends his leg out ant then treads towards his opponent with a huge high kick, that has a trail of fire behind him (much like Johnny Cage's Shadow Kick)'' X-Ray Move #''Crushing Blow'' — Razalas will grapple the enemy and smash his knee into the opponent's face, causing a fracture. He would then grab both his opponent's legs and lift him/her up and slam them onto the ground, fracturing their spine. Fatality #''Juicer'' — Razalas pulls out a sacrificial bone knife and slashes both of his opponent's thighs after the foe tries to attack him. The foe drops to their knees and cries out in pain. He then grabs his Kanabo and does a vicious smash to the opponent's head, crushing it into dust and blood. #''Blood Eagle ''— Razalas spins his opponent around, and forces them on their knees before driving his dagger deep into their back, and ripping downwards. He then opens the back of the ribcage, prying it apart, and tears out both of his opponent's lungs, and raises them to the sky as the enemy falls over dead. Hara-Kiri #Razalas drops to one knee, and takes out his Kanabo and slams it against his head once, as he jerks away, but is still alive, despite blood coming from his eyes. He then does one more smash, as his head caves in, as his body falls over dead. Category:Blog posts